


A Strange Relationship

by StarDragon25



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Assistance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Crush, Jealously, Suprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: Chisa decides to help Hajime ease his mind over the Hope Cultivation Project. However, she starts to become an obstacle herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be added eventually.

Organizing a stack of papers and dismissing her students for the weekend, Chisa Yukizome was ready to kick back and take it easy during the weekend as well.

  
After she finished organizing her stack of papers and making sure that the classroom was spotless, she gathered her bag and exited the Main Course building.  
On her way out to the front gates, she spotted Hajime Hinata, a Reserve Course student that she met through Chiaki.

  
The boy was sitting on a bench, a look of uncertainty was visible on his face.

Feeling both curious and a bit worried, Chisa walked up to him.

  
“Hello, Hinata-kun,” she politely greeted.

  
The boy looked up to see the orange-haired woman standing in front of him.

  
“Ah, Ms. Yukizome. Is there something wrong?”

  
“No, it's just that you appear to be confused about something. Is everything alright?”

  
Hajime placed a hand on the back of his head.

  
“No, it's just that I’ve been a choice to participate in an important *event* and my answer is due next week,” he answers.

  
“Mind telling me what this *event* is exactly?”

  
He nervously laughs. “I’m sorry, I was told that I can't tell anyone about it. But don't worry, it's nothing dangerous or anything like that.”

  
_“How suspicious.”_

  
“Have you discussed it with any of the other staff members?”

  
He nods. “I have, but it hasn't helped me come to a conclusion. If anything, I’m more confused about whether or not to accept this proposal.”

  
“Hmm…” Although Chisa wanted to go and enjoy her weekend as possible, seeing Hajime like this was worrying her. It was her duty as a teacher to help a student in times of confusion and to provide guidance.

  
“How about we get this off your mind until you feel ready to make the choice?,” she suggested.

  
“How exactly?”

  
She thinks to herself. “Hmm… have you heard of the new water park that opened recently?”

  
“I have, but what does have to do with me?,” he asks in confusion.

  
A small smile appears on Yukizome’s face. “Well, I was thinking about if we could go there during this weekend, it could ease your mind and help you make your decision.”

  
A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead. “W-Wouldn't that be weird if a student and teacher were to go there together. People could get the wrong idea and mistake for an entirely different thing.”

  
“Nonsense. Besides, even if they do, I can explain to them as a form of.. mediation,” she answers.

  
“Of course…” He decided to trust her opinion since he didn't want to stuck on this choice forever.

  
“If you believe it will, I’ll accept then.”  
She happily clapped her hands together.

“Excellent. We can meet by the train station at 10:30 tomorrow in the morning and go the park from there.”

  
“Okay. That's fine with me.”

  
This was weird, it was as if he was going on a date with her. But wasn't it, right?

  
“Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow, Hinata-kun.”

  
Chisa waved at him as she left the school grounds.

  
Hajime walked back at her and sighs.

  
“What did I get myself into this time?”

  
He got up and went home as well, feeling somewhat excited for tomorrow.

 


	2. Is this a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime prepares for his outing with Chisa.

Hajime woke up early to get ready for his outing with Chisa.

  
He looked through his room for any swimming trunks that he still had. About 10 minutes later, he managed to find a pair.

  
He had a small breakfast and went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth afterwards.

  
After he stepped out and got dressed, Hajime checked the time on his phone to see that it was 9:45. It would take him at least 25 minutes to get to the train station.

  
He quickly grabbed a bag and filled with spare clothes, sunscreen, his wallet, a book to read, and a pair of sunglasses if necessary.

  
That took him 5 minutes to do. After checking that he had everything that he needed, he headed out to the train station after leaving his parents a note of where he was going.

  
Hajime arrived at the station at 10:20, a few minutes late than he expected.  
He patiently waited for Yukizome to arrive as he stood there.

  
“Hinata-kun!,” a voice called out.

  
He turned to the direction of the voice and saw Ms. Yukizome dressed in a light blue blouse, along with a gray skirt, black leggings, and completed with black and white sneakers.

  
A light blush appeared on his face. “ _She looks… cute in that. Wait… cute?”_

  
Chisa looked like a high school student instead of a teacher with that appearance. She also looked rather energetic and ready for today.

  
“M-Ms. Yukizome,” he bows as he greets her. “Good morning.”

  
“Good morning,” she replied.

  
“So, are you prepared to have your mind eased?”

  
He nods. “Yes ma’am.”

  
She smiles. “Let's go then.” She took his hand, prompting him to blush. Unaware of it, she began walking to a ticket booth and bought tickets for the both of them.  
They got on their train and it guided them to their destination.

  
They got off and walked the park.  
Hama Water Park. The name could be seen from the entrance of the park.  
The duo went to the entrance both and bought their tickets, although Hajime helped paid for them. He would feel terrible if Ms. Yukizome had to paid anymore just because they were doing this for him.

  
Once they receive their locker key, they headed inside the park. There were other people as well, probably hundreds of them. Sounds of kids happily moving about and the noise of the rides filled the air, creating a positive atmosphere.

  
“Come on, Hinata-kun, let's go get changed.”

  
“R-Right.”

  
They went to their respective changing rooms and put on their swimwear.

  
Hajime was the first one to leave the changing area and waited for Yukizome to finish. He was wearing a simple blue swim trunks.

  
He heard the door to the women's side open and saw Chisa stepped out.

She revealed to be wearing a turquoise-colored bikini, which showed off her lovely curves and emphasized her c-cup breasts.

  
Hajime blushed upon seeing her like that.  
“Well, what do you think of this attire, Hinata-kun?,” she asked.

  
Before he could respond, a couple of whistles and inappropriate remarks from some guys about Chisa’s figure could be heard.

  
Hajime cleared his throat as he ignored those remarks and answered her question.

  
“You look… wonderful in that, Ms. Yukizome.”

  
She smiled at his compliment.  
“Thank you.”

  
She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him towards the large pool in the center of the park.

  
Come on. Let's have have some fun, shall we?”

  
“R-Right.”

  
As she pulled him towards the pool, he glanced at the guys who made the gross remarks about her from earlier and gave them a look that said, _“Back off.”_

  
As they stepped into the water, which covered them up the waist, Chisa splashed some water onto Hajime.

  
“Ms. Yukizome?,” he questioned.  
She giggles.”We’re here to have fun right? Then let's not waste any more time.”

  
She begins to splash some more water onto the boy.

  
He took a step back. “Alright then. But don't expect me to go to easy on you just because you're a teacher.”

  
Chisa smiles. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

  
They begin a small competition between each other and spent their time at the park there, along with going on some of the attractions.

  
* _ **Timeskip**_ *

  
After about 3 hours of trying to *relax* Hajime's mind, Chisa need to go back home to deal with an errand that she received on her phone from a co-worker at the academy.

  
After they got changed back into their clothes, they exited the park and got on a train which lead them back to the station.

  
Once there, they bid each other farewell.  
“Thank you for the pleasant experience, Ms. Yukizome. It really helped.”

  
She smiles. “I’m happy to be of service. I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend, Hinata-kun.”

  
She turned around and began walking to her home.

  
Hajime stood there for a good bit, thinking about today.

  
_“I guess it did help. My answer seems to be clearer now, but not certain.”_

  
He walked home. When he arrived and entered the house, noises could be heard from the kitchen.

  
His mother walked out of there to greet him.

  
“Welcome back dear. How was your outing with your friends?”

  
He smiled at her. “It was great, mom.”  
“I’m happy to hear that. Lunch will be ready soon.”

  
“Okay, mom. I’m gonna put my stuff in my room and I’ll ready shortly.”  
He walked into his room and placed his bag down.

  
“ _Today was very fun. Hopefully, I can do this again with her next time.”_

  
Meanwhile, things with Chisa were very different.

  
She was on the phone with *someone.*  
“Now that you are informed of this, are you sure that you want to do this?,” the voice asked.

  
“Yes, if protecting Hope’s Peak means investigating it, I don't mind then,” she answers.

  
“Very well then, you are to remain there and operate as a teacher until you are able to uncover some useful information.”  
“Understood.” With that, she hung up and ended the call.

 


End file.
